


Infinity On High

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Infinity on High [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neko!Patrick, Trigger Warnings, mentions of torture, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick is the last neko in the universe. He's been beaten, tortured, and raped more times than he can count. This hasn't made him scared though, in fact, it's made him stronger. His happy demeanor though, was lost in the midst of tortures and rapes.Now a cold, sad being that doesn't like to feel emotion, what happens when he meets Captain Pete Wentz of the starship Clandestine. Can Pete fix Patrick? Or will it all be for nothing.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries are terrible haha.
> 
> K this is a space au that will be updated Thursdays so yeah. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Reminder that the schedule is:  
> Mon: wide eyed browns  
> Tue: feel good inc  
> Wed: here for the psych assessment  
> Thur: infinity on high  
> Fri: one more troubled soul

"When are you going to admit that we're lost?" Andy asked Joe. Joe stopped in his tracks and looked at Andy with a pissed off look.

"We aren't lost. I told you that already." Andy sighed

"We can't even see the ship from here. That's not a good thing." Joe groaned.

"Babe. You gotta trust me. We aren't lost."

"We're gonna get ambushed." Joe stoped on Andy's foot.

"No we aren't." Andy rubbed his foot and looked at Joe. "Now, lets keep going and see what we can find." Andy grumbled, but followed Joe anyway. They had probably been walking another 5 minutes when the bushes around them rustled. The men stopped. "Maybe it was just the wind?" Andy gave him a disbelieving look.

"There's no wind Joseph." The rustling came back. Andy and Joe pressed closer together. "Maybe we should run."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Came a new voice. Andy and Joe turned to face the person. They had a dark cloak on and Andy and Joe couldn't see their face. The person held a phaser up to them. "I'll shoot you if you move." Their voice was cold.

"I believe you. Um, why are you pointing a phaser at us?" The figures hand shook slightly. Andy raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" The shaking increased. It was then that Andy took notice of a rip in the sleeve, bandages could be seen through the hole. "You're hurt." The figure growled.

"Why are you here?"

"We crashed. The rest of the crew is fixing our ship. We were sent to see if we could find any life." Joe told him.

"The population of this planet died out years ago."

"So why are you here?" The grip on the phaser tightened. Joe held his hands up. "Sorry I asked. Maybe you could help us out. How did the people die?"

"War. Maybe you would know if you did research on what planets you crash on."

"We couldn't. Our ship was dead before we even crashed." The shaking started back up, but it was more serious this time. "How about you come with us? We can help you."

"I-" He was cut off by Andy hitting him over the head. Joe stared at Andy.

"Andy what the fuck?" Andy shrugged.

"He knows about this place and he's hurt. If he's here he probably crashed too. We can't leave him here and he won't come willingly." Joe breathed heavily through his nose.

"Wentz is going to kill you."

"No he won't." Andy said, grunting as he picked the person up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold him like that. If he crashed he might have more injuries that we don't know about." Andy pursed his lips.

"You're probably right." Andy shifted the figure to hold him bridal style. "Should we lift his hood?" Joe shook his head.

"Lets wait until we get back." Andy nodded and started waking. "Hopefully we can find our way back."  After what felt like hours, they found the ship.

"Hey guys!" Brendon yelled, running over to them. He stopped short when he noticed that Andy was carrying a person. "What did you do?"

"He held us at gun point then Andy knocked him out."

"Because he was injured and wouldn't come willingly!" Andy argued. Brendon sighed.

"We've got the ship fixed. Bring him in and we can put him in the med bay. What does he look like?" Joe shrugged.

"We wanted to wait for Pete." Brendon nodded and ushered them to the ship.

"The fuck is that?" Came the captain of the ship, Pete Wentz.

"He found us and we knocked him out. Andy can explain more later. But he's hurt and we wanted to help him." Pete nodded.

"Alright. Lets fix him up." When they got to the med bay, Pete ushered everyone out. Andy and Joe gave him questioning looks. "Just to be safe." They nodded. Pete reached for the hood of the cloak. He pulled it back.

"Holy shit."

"No way."

"I thought they died our thousands of years ago." The three men stared at each other.

"Gentlemen. I believe we might be in the possession of the last Neko in the universe."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champion is really good and I love it so much

Pete had locked the door on med bay. He didn't want anyone coming in and questioning why the Neko was on the ship.

Currently, Pete was sitting next the unconscious Neko. Andy had bandaged his wounds, which were more extensive than they thought, and left the Neko to rest. Pete was scrolling through the data pad to see if he could find any info on Neko's. It would be hard considering the race was wiped out years ago. It was a mystery as to how this particular Neko managed to still be alive.

Pete was faced with a problem. What was he to do when the Neko woke up? He didn't know how he would react. He would probably be scared, maybe confused. Possibly very hostile. Pete didn't have to wonder for long, because the next thing he knew, the Neko was up and holding a scalpel to Pete's neck. Pete took a sharp intake of breath. He could see the Neko's hands shaking as he held the item. Pete calmly put the data pad down and raised his hands in surrender.

"You moved fast. I didn't think you'd be able to with how injured you are." Pete stated softly. He received no answer. "How about you lie back down? No one's going to hurt you. I've locked the door. You're safe here."

"That's what they all they say." Came the unexpected voice. "That's what they all say and it's never true." He was breathing heavily and Pete tried to calm him.

"How about you tell me your name. Please." Silence. "At least sit. I can assure you, we aren't going to hurt you. You're safe here. The only people that know what you are, are me, Andy and Joe. They're my most trusted men. Andy patched you up and Joe watched the door. And yes, Andy was the one that knocked you out. But only because he was worried about your injuries." Pete sighed when the man made no move to speak. "Look, how about you put the scalpel down."

"I can't trust you. I'll put it down and you'll pick it right back up." His voice was hard and held no emotion. "Tell me who you are, and maybe I'll put it down." Pete nodded carefully.

"My name is Captain Pete Wentz of the starship Clandestine." Pete heard an intake of breath.

"You're Pete Wentz? The second? Or the third?" Pete quirked an eyebrow.

"The third." Pete felt the scalpel leave his neck, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not my father." The man walked back to the bed and sat down on it. He nodded and gazed at Pete.

"I know. You're much kinder than him." Pete stared at his scarred face and deep blue eyes. "I guess I should have known who you were. I've met your father. You are not him."

"Why were you on that planet?"

"My ship crashed. I was on the run and grabbed a faulty pod. I crash landed on that deserted planet. Then I met your men." Pete nodded and smiled a little.

"What did you think of them?" The man remained silent. "Can I get your name?" Pete asked while staring into the dull eyes of the Neko. He sat and waited, hoping he would get a name.

"My name is Patrick. Patrick Stump, and I'm guessing you already know I'm the last of my kind." Pete nodded solemnly.

"How?" Patrick stared at him, remaining silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." They sat in companionable silence for a moment. "Is it alright if I call Andy in? Just so he can check your wounds?" Pete watched as Patrick's kitten ears twitched. Patrick nodded. Pete smiled and picked up his com. "Andy, come to the med bay please. Our guest is awake and his bandages are in need of changing."


	3. 3

"How long am I going to be on your ship?" Patrick asked after Andy changed his bandages. "Better yet, how long am I going to be stuck in the med bay. I'm sure you're going to need it for others soon. You can't keep it blocked off like this. So, how about the next habitable planet, you drop me off." Pete sat there and listened intently to Patrick.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the last Neko. Thousands of species are looking for you, and if they get their hands on you-" Pete gets cut off by Patrick.

"You think I don't know that?" His voice remained emotionless. "I know what I am. I know that there are many species that want me. I have escaped from so many of those species. I can take care of myself. Once others realize that you have me on board, you will not be safe. They will attack the ship, they will kill everyone on board. They'll probably keep you alive to watch as your ship gets ripped apart. Then, they will take you on board, along with me, torture us, then they will make me kill you." Pete sat there, unable to respond. "If you think I'm lying, don't. It happens every time someone tries to "save me". You can't. It doesn't work. They will always find me, and everyone always dies. So you're best bet, Captain, is to drop me off at the next planet so you can live." Patrick was breathing heavily by the end of it. Andy stood behind Pete with wide eyes.

"That won't happen." Patrick growled at him.

"Were you not listening? It's what always happens. Now," Patrick  picked up the scalpel from the tray again and aimed it at Pete. "you're going to let me off the ship." Patrick stood up and walked to Pete. Andy moved to grab his phaser. Patrick picked up another scalpel and threw it at Andy. It landed in his hand. "Try that again, and the next one is going in your throat."

"I thought Neko's were peaceful." Pete said.

"They were. They're dead though. I'm the last, as we've said. I have to conduct to uphold. My kindness left a long time ago, and you can't get it back." Patrick seethed. "Now, let me off the fucking ship." Patrick wanted to say more, but the space ship getting hit by something cut him off. His ears perked up and his eyes widened. "I believe your ship is being attacked." Pete looked at him, then at Andy who had bandaged up his hand.

"We're going to the bridge, all of us." He stated, looking at Patrick intently. "Leave the scalpel. Andy will keep a close eye on you. Please try to cooperate." Pete got up and walked to the door. Andy walked to Patrick and ripped the scalpel out of his hands. Patrick smirked at him when Andy made a pained face from his hand. Andy grabbed the hood of Patrick's cloak and pulled him along. Their journey to the bridge was made difficult from the ship shaking everytime it was hit. Patrick was thrown against a wall after a particularly rough hit. He grunted as his ribs were rattled.

"Who's attaking? Any ideas?" Patrick asked Andy when they regained their footing and continued walking. Andy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm stuck here with you."

"Fair enough." After what seemed like forever, they made it to the bridge.

"We're being attacked by Arcadians." Patrick's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. He stumbled and was caught by Andy when his legs stopped holding his weight. Pete took notice of this and rushed over to them. "What's wrong?"

"We need to try to get out of here. We can't engage in a fight. We'll lose. Please Captain, get us out of here." Pete stared into Patrick's fear filled eyes. He nodded sternly and turned back to the crew.

"How much longer till we can jump?" He asked through the coms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Patrick with his eyes glued shut.

"Hopefully not long." Came the response. Just then, the screen flickered. A humanoid piercing red eyes came on the screen.

"No." Patrick whispered. The man smiled.

"Captain Wentz. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I don't believe I feel the same way." Pete said through clenched teeth. The man laughed.

"You have something I want." His eyes traveled until they landed on Patrick. Patrick stared at him with hard eyes. "Don't try to put up a front kitty. We both know you're terrified." The man turned his attention back to Pete. "I want my pet back Wentz. Send him over, and we won't kill your crew."

"Do it. Pete you have to." Patrick said as he finally got to his feet and made his way to Pete. "He will kill you. Forget about jumping. Send me over to them and they'll leave you alone. Your ship can't take anymore damage." The fear was evident in Patrick's whispers. Pete shook his head. He saw one of his men give him a thumbs up behind their chair. Pete smiled.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to decline that offer." Not even a second after Pete finished the sentence, the Clandestine jumped, going far away from the Arcadian's fleet.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I needed to update this today.....

Pete jumped when he turned. Patrick stood there with his arms folded and a glare locked on his face.

"Jesus, Patrick don't stand so close." Pete startled out with a hand on his heart.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You made a jump, but that doesnt mean you're safe. You could have saved yourself by handing me over. I would have been fine." Patrick gritted out, his teeth bared.

"Are you sure you would have been fine? Because from what I saw, you were pretty fucking terrified of that dude. Did you know him or something?" Patrick's ears flattened and he flinched back. Pete stepped closer with his hands up. Patrick dropped his arms from their folded position. "We get that you don't want to be saved, but I feel like its our duty to help you out."

Patrick stared at Pete. Then he nodded.

"Just this once. I'll let myself be helped just this once. But dont think for a second everything is gonna be sunshine and rainbows." Patrick said, growling out the last part. Pete smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. Now, tell us about your red eyed friend." Patrick fidgeted for a while before telling Pete his story.

"Midas was the first to find and capture me. I was his. He owned me. He made me his slave, his plaything. I was with a ship before he took me. Midas killed everyone, then took me and the captain of that ship and tortured the both of us. In the end, I was forced to kill the captain. I didnt want to, but I had no choice."

"After I killed him, Midas took full claim over me. He kept me as his pet. He stripped me of my pride. I was nothing. I was to be used and that was it. Whether it be for pleasure or pain. My kindness and my innocence was long gone. So he was the first. I escaped one night by using an escape pod. That's how I've escaped every one of my captors. When your men found me, it was at least the 15th time I had been taken."

"I wouldn't be captured often. Most of the time I was captured because of my own stupidity, nothing more. Other times I was in the wring place at the wrong time. I have bad luck. Thank you. For helping me, that is." Pete smiled at him and brought him into a gentle hug. 

Patrick stiffened and didn't hug back. Pete didn't mind and let go of him not long after.

"We're not sure how long you're gonna be stuck with us, but would you mind helping out the crew?"

"Its the least I could do Captain." Pete smiled at him and pulled him to the med bay.

"Andy needs some help with injuries sometimes and since we were just attacked, maybe you could help out." Patrick nodded and looked around the med bay.

"My parents were Doctors before they were killed. They taught me a lot. I hope I can be of some help." Andy glanced at Patrick from a chair. Patrick walked over and spoke to Andy. "I'd like to apologize for throwing a scalpel in your hand. It wasn't very nice of me." Patrick said, trying not to smirk.

"Thanks." That was the short reply Patrick got from Andy.

"You two are gonna work great together, I can just feel it." Andy and Patrick regarded each other with smirks neither of them tried to hide. "I'll let you guys get to work." Pete said, leaving to two in the med bay.

"Patrick, were your parents really Doctors?" Andy questioned. Patrick gave him a small smile.

"They were."

"Your people were so peaceful. What caused the massacre?" Patrick's eyes flickered to Andys.

"I'd rather not have this conversation." Came the cold reply. Andy knew he crossed the line, but he was curious. He didn't push the Neko any further.

"I'm sorry." Patrick shrugged it off and turned to one of the patients. Andy sighed and walked to another.

They worked in peace on each of the injured. Finally, after hours of working, Andy came over to the exhausted Neko. Patrick had long since taken off his cloak. He was left in a black shirt with a blue waistcoat and black dress pants. Andy raised his eyes at the attire.

"Whats with the outfit?" Patrick sighed.

"It was what I was forced to wear when I was with my last captors, but to be honest, I really like it." Andy smiled at him.

"I didn't take you for someone that liked those kind of clothes. I thought you would wear just black and heavy boots and stuff." Patrick laughed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Andy. That is how the old earth saying went, yes? You don't know anything about me, so don't be quick to judge." Patrick said giving a half smile to Andy.

"Where's your tail?" Andy asked out of the blue.

"It's wrapped around my waist. That way it doesn't get in the way, but it does make it easier to harm." Andy nodded and grabbed Patrick's cloak and handed it to him.

"I'll take you to your room." Patrick thanked Andy and followed him. Patrick took notice of everything around him as they went along. "Here we are. It's not very big, but its better than nothing." Patrick once again thanked Andy and shut the door.

Patrick sat there well into the night. He sat there and waited until he was sure everyone was asleep. He out his cloak on and pulled his hood up. Then, he exited his room and walked down the halls of the dimly lit starship.

He knew exactly where he was headed and in no time at all, he was standing in front of the escape pods. He stepped up to one of the pods, then paused. His ears flicked back and forth. He sighed softly.

"So, you were trying to leave, huh?" Patrick turned to face Pete. "Patrick, do you really think I didnt know you were going to do this? I'm not that stupid." Patrick opened his mouth to argue with him. "Save it. I told you we would keep you safe. Why can't you believe me."

"I've told you. That's what everyone says. You gotta let me leave." Pete shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but then red lights and alarms blared. Patrick covered his ears to muffle the loud sound. Pete grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bridge.

"What's the problem?" Pete asked. He sucked in a breath when he saw the asteroids around the ship. "Someone get that alarm turned off!" Pete yelled after looking at Patrick's hunched form.

"Pete! I don't know if we can make it out if this in one piece!" Someone, Brendon as Patricks brain recalled, yelled from the front. Finally the alarms turned off and Patrick sighed, pulling his hands down from his ears.

"We have to!" The ship lurched back and forth as asteroids hit from every side. The alarms went back on and Patrick hands went back up.

"We aren't going to make it!" Patrick yelled, looking at the damage from the data on the front screen.

"We're going down!" Sure enough, the ship tipped and started catapulting down to the world beneath them. Everyone screamed and latched themselves in their seatbelts. Patrick wasnt so lucky and had to let go of his ears to hold onto the railing in front of him. The lights flickered, the screen shut off, and the crew was plunged into darkness.

The last thing Patrick remembered was Pete screaming his name.


	5. 5

Pain was the only thing that registered to Patrick as he slowly gained consciousness. Everything hurt, and he knew it was because of the crash. Knew it was because he didn't have a safety belt, or a chair. All he had was a railing that did nothing for him.

He knew his ribs were broken, his tail was slightly damaged, he could feel his leg and arm throb. He didn't know what else was wrong, and he really didn't want to know.

"'Trick? Patrick? Can you hear me?" The voice was clouded and hard to hear at first, but Patrick focused and eventually, he could tell it was Pete talking to him. Patrick managed out a groan and carefully opened his eyes. He squinted at Pete and opened his mouth to talk, but was quieted by Pete. "Don't try to talk. Don't do anything. We were kind of hoping you were going to still be unconscious because we have yet to move you somewhere where Andy can work on you." Patrick quirked an eyebrow, but quickly understood why Pete was saying that. "It's gonna hurt to move you." Patrick nodded carefully.

"I'll be fine. I've felt worse pain than this." He said quietly, alarmed at how terrible his voice sounded. Pete took notice of his expression and sighed.

"You screamed a lot when we crashed. Eventually, you lost your voice and ended up falling unconscious. You were in a lot of pain 'Trick." Patrick took those words in and thought about the crash. "The ship is alright, or will be once we fix it. What our main priority right now, though, is fixing up you and the others that got hurt. This will be horrible for you, but we really need to move you so we can get you somewhere better suited for Andy to work on you." Pete said, repeating what he had told Patrick a little bit ago.

Patrick took as deep of a breath as he could muster, then nodded.

"I'm ready. Do it." He said with a fierceness in his eyes. Pete called over a few other people to help out.

"We're gonna lift you as carefully as we can. We're not sure how bad it's gonna hurt-"

"Just do it." Pete nodded and looked to everyone else. Patrick could see Joe's afro, and a few other people that he couldn't quite put names to.

"On three. One, Two, Three." They all lifted and Patrick barely bit back a cry as his battered body was lifted off the ground. He let out a weak groan as they started to carry him to where Andy was waiting. His vision was blackening out by the time they softly set him down on the makeshift bed. Patrick was breathing hard by the time he was down and Pete had gone down to eye level with Patrick. "Ok, so, we don't have any anesthetic." Patrick nodded shallowly.

"Find me a stick, or something I can bite on. I know this is going to hurt, I've fixed myself up like this before, I know what's coming." He informed Pete quietly. Pete nodded and rushed up to find a stick for Patrick.

"Okay Patrick, this is gonna hurt like a bitch. You sure you're ready?" Patrick's eyes shifted to the soft voice of the medic.

"I'll probably pass out during it, but yeah. I'm ready." He told him, just as Pete came back with a stick in his hands. Patrick let out a shaky breath. He opened his mouth and Pete placed the stick in his mouth. Patrick swallowed and bit down. He locked eyes with Andy and nodded.

"I'm gonna need you to hold him down. His tail took some damage and that's the first thing we're gonna need to fix." Patrick pushed a shaky breath out. He knew how bad it was gonna hurt when they unwound it from his torso. Patrick watched and Andy cut Patrick's cloak, vest and shirt off of him. Patrick choked out a cry when he saw his battered tail. Part of the bone was sticking out and he knew that was bad.

Without warning, Andy went right to work. Patrick screamed but held tight to the stick in his mouth. Tears formed and fell from his eyes as Andy unwound his broken tail. His throat was raw from his screaming and he could see Pete look at him with worried eyes. Andy finally got his tail unwound and he held it carefully in his hands. He looked at Patrick with concern and Patrick returned the look.

"I don't know how to fix it." Patrick let out a cross between a groan and a sob. He knew Andy wouldn't know what to do. "Do you want me to wait to fix this when you're able to help me?" Patrick let out a shaky nod. Andy returned the nod and set down Patrick's tail as gently as possible, but it still caused Patrick to let out a muffled cry. Andy went to look at Patrick's leg next. "We're gonna have to set your leg and ankle." Patrick let out a whimper and nodded.

Patrick's vision blackened as Andy went and set his leg. He bit down harder on the stick as Andy kept working, but it didn't last long. Patrick could feel himself start to pass out. His vision was going black, every noise sounded like it was underwater. He could barely hear Pete try and talk to him. Patrick knew, though, that this wasn't even the worst part. He knew the ribs would be worse than his leg.

But he didn't let that thought process, as he slipped into peaceful, quiet, unconsciousness.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Patrick will be speaking in a different lamguage in this chapter. Its Swahili. I used Google translate. If I offend anyone, let me know I'll take the chapter down.
> 
> Translations will be at the end notes

Pete sighed as he looked at the unconscious Neko. Andy had finished fixing him a while ago and had Pete take the stick out of Patrick's mouth. Pete had grimaced when he saw the bite marks on the stick. He watched on as his crew attempted to fix the ship. In all honesty, he was surprised none of the inhabitants of the planet had come to look at the crash. They could count themselves lucky, but with their luck, the people of the planet would probably come looking for them at any moment.

And, of course, that's just what happened. Pete was sitting next to Patrick when he heard the people before he saw them. He stood up and put his hand on his phaser. He watched as his crew also took notice and did the same. Pete kept his spot in front of Patrick and waited for the people to appear.

When they did, Pete took in their black eyes, pointed ears, and red skin with black tattoos all over their bodies. One that stood in front of the group stood in front of Pete. They locked eyes and Pete tried not to flinch away. Instead, he stood his ground in front of Patrick.

The leader, a man, looked past Pete at the unconscious Patrick. The man locked eyes with Pete and smiled.

"Ambapo alifanya unapata kutoka?" Pete's forehead creased as he listened to the man speak. He had no idea what was said, and looked around at everyone else to see if anyone knew what was said. They had lost their translator a long time ago and had yet to get a new one. Pete sighed and looked back at the man in front of him.

"Do you speak English?" He asked, hoping he would be answered.

"They can't speak English. No one ever comes to visit this planet." Pete spun around to see Patrick awake and in pain. "They asked 'where did you get him from?' Him meaning me." Pete rushed over to Patrick and helped him sit up. Patrick huffed out breaths as he finally got upright. He placed an arm around his torso and looked at Pete with watering eyes.

"You can understand them?" Patrick nodded.

"I spend lots of time on different planets. I know lots of languages Peter." Patrick pushed himself into a standing position, but nearly fell back down when he found his legs wouldn't support him. Pete caught him and gently set him down. Patrick snapped his eyes shut and breathed harshly. "Walipata kwangu." He managed out through his difficult breathing. Patrick opened his eyes and looked over at the leader. "Tunamaanisha hakuna madhara." He said while looking the leader dead in the eyes. The man sneered at Patrick.

"Kunyakua yao." Patrick's breathing hitched. "Wapo wafungwa wetu sasa." Patrick bit his lip.

"He said we're their prisoners now. Don't struggle Pete." Pete looked at Patrick, but nodded and relayed the information to everyone else. Pete watched as a group of the red people came and picked Patrick up. Patrick grunted and saw spots when his injuries were aggravated. Pete and his crew walked with their hands up. They followed the group to a small looking cage.

"Kunyakua mtu na paka. Kuwaleta robo yangu." Patrick whimpered as he was forcefully dragged and Pete was pushed with Patrick. They pushed Pete onto the ground in front of the leader, and the others practically dropped Patrick on the ground. Patrick lied there as he couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Je, unataka nini nasi?" Patrick managed to ask. Pete moved closer to him and helped him sit up. The leader in front of him watched on. "Jina lako ni nani?"

"Bora." Patrick nodded. Then, he pointed to himself.

"Patrick." Next he pointed to Pete. "Pete." Bora nodded.

"Wewe ni thamani sana." Patrick nodded.

"Ninaelewa." Patrick struggled to think of something to say that might save them, but then he got an idea. The Arcadians were after them. Every civilization was scared of the Arcadians. "Hutaki mimi au wafanyakazi wake." He said confidently. He looked over at Pete who just had a look of confusion on his face.

"Kwa nini?" Bora asked with a look of interest in his dark eyes.

"Ni kuwa kuwindwa mimi,"

"Na ambaye."

"Arcadians." Pete watched as Bora's eyes widened. He sneered at Patrick and rushed to him. He grabbed him by his hair lifted him up.

"Mwongo!" He spat in Patrick's face. Patrick shook his head.

"Ni kuja kwangu." Patrick said with a malicious smile on his face. "Wewe na watu wako huwezi kusimama nafasi." Bora growled at him and released Patrick's hair from his grip. Patrick fell to the floor with a grunt. Pete helped him sit again and whispered in his ear.

"What's going on Patrick?"

"I'm getting us out of here. He said I'm valuable so he wants to keep me. I told him the Arcadians are coming and that his people wouldn't stand a chance against them." They watched as Bora paced back and forth until finally stopping and standing in front of them.

"Watu wangu hawawezi kupigana vita nyingine. Itabidi basi wewe nenda, lakini kama mimi kupata tena," he paused and ran a hand down Patrick's cheek, "wewe ni wangu." Patrick nodded firmly.

"Asante." Patrick said shakily. Pete could see sweat forming on Patrick's forehead. He knew it was because of his injuries and that they needed to get him onto the Clandestine soon. Bora waved his hand. "We can leave Pete. We need to get everyone else and get out of here." He said faintly. Pete watched as Patrick swayed. He watched as his eyes rolled back into their sockets. He barely had time to catch him.

"Dammit Patrick." He shifted Patrick in his arms and followed the people out to the cage were his crew was waiting. "We're free to go. I don't know how, but somehow Patrick managed to get their leader to let us go." He watched as their faces lit up. The door to the cage opened and they all rushed out and back the way they came. Pete went slower, making sure not to jolt Patrick too much. He made it to the Clandestine last and saw that they had got it up and running. He smiled and ran onto the ship. "Andy!" He yelled, searching for the medic. Andy ran to Pete and carefully took Patrick from his arms.

"I've gotta help him. Pete, do your job as Captain. I'll take care him, don't worry." Pete paused and looked at Andy. He opened his mouth to protest, but Andy stopped him with an exasperated sigh. "I know you care about him more than you let on. I know you like him Pete, even though you just met him." Pete sighed and nodded.

"Fine, maybe you're right." Andy gave him a shit eating grin. "Shut up and fix him. Please." Andy nodded and made his way to the med bay. Pete took his spot in the captains chair. "Let's get out of here, and quick. Something tells me that since we stopped here for a while, the Arcadians won't be too far apart. Find us a different planet, and try not to let us crash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambapo alifanya unapata kutoka: Where did you get it from?
> 
> Walipata kwangu: They found me.
> 
> Tunamaanisha hakuna madhara: We mean you no harm.
> 
> Kunyakua yao: Grab them
> 
> Wapo wafungwa wetu sasa: They are our prisoners now
> 
> Kunyakua mtu na paka. Kuwaleta robo yangu: Grab that one and the cat. Bring them to my quarters.
> 
> Je, unataka nini nasi?: what do you want with us?
> 
> Jina lako ni nani?: What is your name?
> 
> Wewe  ni thamani sana: You are very valuable
> 
> Ninaelewa: I understand
> 
> Hutaki mimi au wafanyakazi wake: You don't want me or his crew
> 
> Kwa nini: Why
> 
> Ni kuwa kuwindwa mimi: I'm being hunted
> 
> Na ambaye: by whom
> 
> Mwongo: Liar
> 
> Ni kuja kwangu: They're coming for me
> 
> Wewe na watu wako huwezi kusimama nafasi: you and your people won't stand a chance
> 
> Watu wangu hawawezi kupigana vita nyingine: My people are not able to fight another war
> 
> Itabidi basi wewe nenda, lakini kama mimi kupata tena, wewe ni wangu: I'll let you go, but if I find you again, you're mine.
> 
> Asante: Thank you


	7. 7

Patrick wasn't allowed to do anything while he healed. He could barely move his tail, his head pounded all the time, his ribs were killing him, his arm was in a sling as well as his leg in a cast.

Patrick wasn't happy. He wasn't happy that he wasn't allowed to do anything. He couldn't move from the bed. He was restless and just wanted something to do.

So, when Andy came by letting him know he could roam around on a wheel chair of sorts, Patrick was ecstatic. It was the happiest any of the crew had ever seen the Neko. Just the feeling of freedom, as confined as it was, was enough to put a small smile on the normally depressed and cold Neko.

Pete smiled at him as he hovered into the room on the, now deemed, hover chair. Patrick didn't return the smile. Pete frowned and walked to Patrick, concern written all over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so happy." Which was a funny statement for Pete to say. Patrick was rarely happy, therefore, it wasn't odd for Patrick to be upset. But this kind of look on Patrick worried Pete.

Patrick just looked worried, deep in thought. Patrick, in all honesty, didn't even hear Pete. He was concentrating on something far more worrying. Pete raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Patrick. He bent down a little and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Patrick." Patrick jumped, jostling his ribs and clutching them whilst looking at Pete.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you need?"

"You...you looked really out of it. Are you ok?" Patrick let out a soft sigh and cast his gaze around, looking at each and every crew member quietly.

"I need to talk to you somewhere private." He said monotonously. Pete stood straight up and nodded. He was curious about Patrick's calculating gaze. He knew Patrick thought something was up. His ear kept twitching and his eyes kept flickering back and forth. "We need to talk right now." Pete guided Patrick to closed quarters. They ended up in Pete's personal quarters. It was quiet, until Pete spoke up.

"What's up? You looked really worried out there. Is there something I should know about, be worried about?" Patrick gave him a tired, grim look.

"That's why we're here. Pete, I think someone is snitching on you. I think someone is dealing out info. To whom? I don't know. But, I keep hearing snippets of conversations. They don't sound good, and I'm worried." Patrick finished, chewing on his lip.

"What kind of info?"

"I believe it's about you, and me. I know who you are, I know what you do. You're father is looking for you, and I think someone is sending info on our coordinates to your father. And, I think they're selling us out to the Arcadians. I don't know who it is though. I've never heard their voice before, so I can't pinpoint who it is." Pete was mad. One of his crew was selling them out to his father and the Arcadians. It was bad news for both Pete and Patrick.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Patrick. I promise. I swear on my life. I won't let anything happen to you, I already told you that." Patrick scoffed.

"So far, I've had to get myself out of situations. Brush up on your languages Wentz. Becuase one day, you're going to have to talk your way out of a situation without me." Pete nodded, smiling slightly. He didn't want to think about not having Patrick near him. He had grown to like the cold Neko.

"How about we go around and just listen. If you hear the voice in a normal setting, would you be able to point out who it is?" Patrick sat in thought for a moment, he played with his fingers and nodded eventually.

"I'm sure I could. But, Pete, could you handle finding out one of your crew members is betraying you? What will you do when you find out who it is?" Patrick questions, straight faced. Pete nodded reluctantly. "I know it'll be hard, but it probably would have happened eventually. These things always happen." Pete placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"I know. I'm prepared. What am I going to do? I'm not sure, but I'm not letting you decide the punishment." Patrick quirked an eyebrow in question.

"The reason for that?"

"Even though I've only known you for a short amount of time, I know that no matter who it is, you'd send them out to space without a pod or suit. I won't allow that." Patrick grumbled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I would do that, but-" Pete cut him off.

"No. I'm not letting you decide the punishment. Now, let's go, shall we?" Patrick nodded and followed Pete out of the room in his hover chair. His ears were perked up and on full alert. Pete looked around whilst also keeping an eye on Patrick. His eyes were unfocused as he kept all attention on his hearing. Pete grew worried that Patrick would end up running into something, so he stood behind the chair and took over. He turned off Patrick's controls and pushed him manually. Patrick took no notice to this. Pete looked around again. People were talking incessantly. Pete had a hard time picking out who's voice belonged to what person. Pete couldn't imagine how Patrick could pick out individual voices with so many people around.

Patrick's ears twisted this way and that, working frantically to pick out the voice, and Patrick's eyes moved quickly as well, trying to find the face to match the voice. Patrick suddenly stopped. His ears stopped, his eyes stopped and he just stared straight ahead.

"What is it?" Pete questioned him, concern slowly entering his voice.

"I found the person." Patrick said quietly, an eyebrow raised. He pointed to the man. Pete's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

"No. Why would he be the one to do this?"

"Who is that Pete?" Pete remained silent for a moment. "Pete?" Patrick tried again, growing worried. "You need to talk to me. Please." Pete released a shaky breath.

"It's Brendon, Patrick. Brendon's betraying me."


	8. 8

Andy sat across from Pete in his room. Patrick wasn't far away, sitting in a chair next to Andy.

"What do we do? Are we sure it's Brendon?" He asked quietly, even though they were in Pete's room far from anyone else.

"Are we sure Patrick isn't lying?" Jackson, a newer member of the crew, asked. Pete cast his gaze to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Patrick beat him to it.

"I know you haven't been here long, and neither have I, but I wouldn't lie to Peter or his crew. That's not how I live. Brendon is feeding info to someone, most likely Pete's father and the Arcadians. I have no interest in feeding info to either of them. So, you can leave if you want to because it seems like you don't want any part in this." Patrick pauses and looks at Pete. "I don't know why he's here in the first place. He's brand new and knows nothing of the situation." Patrick's voice was cold. It was something Pete had grown accustomed to. Pete shrugged.

"He wanted in on the meeting." Patrick sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"You never asked why, did you?" Was all Patrick got out before Jackson stood up and aimed his phaser at Patrick's head. Patrick didn't look phased by the events at all. In fact, he just relaxed in his chair and looked at Pete. "You need to use your small brain more often Wentz. If a new crew member appears out of nowhere and suddenly asks to be part of a meeting he knows nothing about, he's probably a bad guy."

Pete grumbled and shrunk lower in his seat. Andy snorted which earned him a glare from the Captain.

"Peter. I'm still not well enough to take this guy out. He's probably going to run any moment now. You're going to have to chase him down. Have fun with that." Jackson did just that. After Patrick said the words, he was out of the room in an instant, with Patrick smirking as Pete and Andy ran after him.

"I hate when Patrick's right." Pete grunted as they tackled Jackson to the ground. Jackson twisted and turned in their grasp. Pete and Andy held tight. "We have got a lot of questions to ask you." Andy looked at Pete and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna let Patrick help out with the questions?" Pete paused for a second. He really should, Pete knows he really should let Patrick help out with the questions. Did he really want to let him in though?

"I really hope you let me." Came the voice of the Neko. Pete turned his head to see Patrick leaning against the wall. He was in his cloak that was unbuttoned with his arms crossed and his hood down. "Please Pete. You didn't even think to worry about this guy when he first asked to be part of this ship. You're dense Captain. Let me help out." Patrick said, ending the sentence with a pointed smile that showed off his canines and left shivers going down Pete's back.

"Alright. Just this once though. I won't let you do anything that might harm him either." Patrick looked disheartened at the news, but brushed it off with another smaller smile. He nodded and pushed off the wall, walking slowly to the three on the ground.

"I'd bend down to help you up, but my ribs hurt too much. I will, however, meet you in your room. I have to grab something before we start the questions." Pete, in all honesty, knew he shouldn't let Patrick wander off to get whatever he needed when Brendon was still running free for the time being. He let him go anyway, watching him limp lightly to his room.

"You put too much trust in the creature. For all you know, he could be the one leaking info." Pete sighed and looked at him.

"He literally just told you not long ago that he would gain nothing from leading my father and the Arcadians here. He wouldn't do that. So, why don't you shut up and cooperate."

"I wouldn't let him run free. He may know how to take care of himself, but I'm sure, with the way he is right now, he won't be able to save himself." Pete's eyes widened.

"Andy, take him to my room. Watch him. I'm going after Patrick." Andy nodded and grappled with Jackson whilst Pete ran off, trying to catch up with Patrick.

When Pete finally did catch up with Patrick, he was just stepping out of his room.

"Are you ok? Did anything happen?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No? Why? Did Jackson say something? Pete, what did he say?" Pete bit his lip and looked around a little. He breathed in, then spoke.

"He hinted that someone might try to attack you in your weakened state." Patrick looked offended by the statement.

"Weakened state? Weakened state my ass! I'm fine!" He yelled, regretting it later as it angered the headache brewing. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I'm healing and there's nothing to worry about. I promise. Now, let's get going." Pete grabbed Patrick's arm before he could walk off. He pulled Patrick to face him.

"I'm just worried. I want you to be ok. You've been through a lot and I want this to be the time you don't get taken and beaten by some evil race that wants you." Pete said quietly. He cast his gaze to the ground and Patrick looked at him with kindness in his eyes. He smiled lightly, put his hand under Pete's chin and lifted it to meet his gaze.

"Thank you Peter. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Pete smiled at him. They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Pete spoke up again.

"What did you need from your room." Patrick averted his eyes and started walking, motioning for Pete to follow him.

"Look, I've been to a lot of places. I've been interrogated multiple times. A lot of things have been used on me. I managed to find a few of those items in case I ever needed to use them." Pete looked at him with wide eyes. "Most of them were very painful and leave the one being interrogated in a lot of pain. I managed to find one that does not do that. I'm not as heartless as you think, but if I have to, I do have very painful instruments of torture with me. Please don't blame me for having them. They were mostly used as revenge, but sometimes I would use them to interrogate others. I don't like using them much because they give me flashbacks that leave me catatonic for a few days."

"Anyways, I have this one. It's harmless. Trust me. We'll only use it if you think we might need it. It's a _løgn varsel._ Which translates to-" He's cut off by Pete.

"Lie detector." Patrick smiles at him as they walk.

"Precisely. This little guy," Patrick pulls out a clear tube and holds it out to Pete. Pete peers at it and sess the slug like creature "is going to let us know if Jackson is lying or not. But, again, we only use it if you think we need to. I dont want to impede more than I am." Pete nodded.

"Thank you Patrick." Patrick shrugs lightly.

"You saved me. It's the least I can do."


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I need to know something, someone had asked what caused the massacre of Patrick's people on wattpad, and I gave readers there the choice of a character ask or a sequel. I don't know if I would be able to do a character ask here. so you can either have a sequel, come ask me about it on tumblr, or just never know about it haha. 
> 
> yeah. let me know please.

When Patrick and Pete finally make it to the door of Pete's room, Pete's mind is overtaken by the thought that Patrick has an interrogation device with him. Not only that, but the same kind that was used on him. He can't imagine how Patrick is feeling, but he knows it could be much worse. They could be using the painful ones. The ones Patrick said would cause him to have major flashbacks, and that's the last thing Pete wants for him.

"Pete?" Patrick whispers to him, ears flicking back and forth. His eyes looking at Pete with concern in the deep blue of them. Pete shakes himself out of his reverie and lets a small smile grace his face. "Are you ok?" Patrick's forehead creases and Pete just nods.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Patrick raises an eyebrow and nods.

"I will be, yes." Then, after a beat, he adds. "Shall we?" He asks, waving a hand towards the door, motioning for Pete to go first. Pete opens the door and walks in to find Andy sitting across from a tied up Jackson.

"Took you long enough." Andy drawled out. Patrick gave him a small glare and gently sat in a chair next to the medic.

"We had to grab something." Andy quirked an eyebrow at him, but just nodded. Patrick stared right at Jackson whilst Pete walked around him.

"What's your name?" Pete asked, voice void of emotion.

"Jackson Lake."

"Liar." Patrick whispered out, not loud enough for Jackson to hear, but loud enough for Andy and Pete to hear.

"I don't believe you." Pete replied to Jackson's statement. Jackson's jaw tensed. "Why did you come aboard my ship?"

"You brought me on here. I needed a ride. I had to get away from home."

"Lie." Patrick again.

"Quit lying." Pete spat out. Jackson growled, and Patrick's face gained a small smile.

"Lying won't help you. Neither will growling. I suggest you start answering correctly."

"Or what?"

"Or Patrick gets to question you. And though his methods might be somewhat unorthodox, we'll get results." Jackson glared at the smiling Neko. Patrick's canines glinted in the light of the room.

"We'll have fun. Just you and me. What do ya say?" Jackson let out a rough laugh, pointed towards Patrick.

"You wouldn't do anything." Patrick sighed, letting the tension out of his body. He got up, with some help from Andy, and stalked over to Jackson. Pete moved over and a little behind Patrick.

"Try me." Patrick said quietly. Jackson remained quiet and Patrick just shrugged. "Alright then." He pulled out the container holding the slug like creature. He opened the lid and brought it out of it's cage. "This won't hurt a bit." Jackson writhed and tried to get away as Patrick placed the slug on Jackson's body.

They all watched as the slug crawled up Jackson's shaking body, leaving a trail of slime in it's wake. It slithered up until it finally attached itself to his forehead and one of his temples. Jackson slumped a little before straightening up. Patrick stepped back and his smile was softer this time. He brought his seat closer to Jackson and sat down, motioning for Pete to ask the questions again.

"What's your name?" Pete asked. He looked to Patrick when it had been a while since he asked the question.

"It takes time." Was all he said in a quiet tone. Finally, a response came.

"Michael Way." Pete nodded, seemingly impressed with how well the slug creature was working.

"What are you doing on here?" Again, another lull as the slug worked.

"I was sent to get information on the last Neko and Captain Peter Wentz." Pete quirked an eyebrow and looked at Patrick. Patrick looked unperturbed.

"Who are you working for? Who are you working with?"

"Peter Wentz II and the Arcadian's." Patrick's breathing hitched and Pete looked at him softly. Patrick brushed off his concern. "Brendon Urie as well."

"What does my father want with the info you're gathering?"

"He wants to know what you're doing, where you've been going. He's been trying to follow you and catch up to you. Brendon has been keeping tabs on your course." Pete let that info seep in.

"And the Arcadian's?" Patrick asked quietly, no emotion crossing his face.

"They want the Neko. Midas says he misses you. That he wants you back. He told me you were a lot of fun. You never resisted anything. You always let him do whatever he wanted to you."

"Only to keep other's safe." Patrick growled out. Andy placed a calming hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick relaxed slightly in his grip. Pete sighed at the sight and nodded.

"I think that's enough for today." Pete started toward Michael.

"How close are they to us?" Patrick asked quietly. "Pete's father and Midas. How close?"

"They'll be here before you know it." Patrick's face lost all color and looked as though he were trying to hold back vomit, but didn't succeed. He bent over in his seat and threw up on the floor. His shoulders shook as he let more out. Andy rubbed his back. Patrick let out a sob before going unnaturally limp. Andy caught him before he could fall out of his seat and carefully picked him up away from the pile of vomit on the ground. Pete cast sad eyes at the Neko and took the slug off Michaels face.

Michael shook his head to clear the fog and looked up just as Andy exited the room. Michael smiled and laughed.

"He didn't like the news did he? Ask him what I meant. He'll tell you. If he wakes up in time that is." Pete growled and punched Michael unconscious before exiting and locking the door. He raced after Andy and found him in the med bay with Patrick just coming around.

Patrick blinked his eyes open and cast them about warily.

"He asked me to ask what he meant." Pete stated quietly. Patrick nodded lightly, thanking Andy as he was passes a cloth to wash his face, along with some water. Patrick gulped the water down and sat up carefully with Andy's help.

"It means he'll be here before we know it. Which, in his terms, should be in about 2 minutes. You won't have time to start up warp. He's coming. We can't do anything." Patrick told Pete, his eyes looking dead. Pete nodded and ruffled Patrick's hair. Pete opened his mouth to speak.

He was cut off by the alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. it's my favorite thing to do.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I will only be updating this story from now on.

Pete, Patrick and Andy raced to the bridge. They stared wide eyed as an Arcadian ship sat in front of them. Pete looked around, only to find Brendon missing. Pete growled, looking around.

"Where's Brendon?!"

"Right here." Pete turned to find Brendon standing behind Patrick with a blaster pointed at the Neko's head. Pete made to walk forward, but was stopped by Brendon pushing the blaster harder onto Patrick's head.

Patrick just looked mad, downright furious. He didn't look scared, though he knew what was coming next.

"Why, Brendon? What are you doing this? How long have you been working for them?" The _Clandestine_ shook as a tractor beam took hold of them.

"What are you gaining from this? What are you and Way gaining from this?" Patrick asked him calmly, even as the ship was dragged to the Arcadians. To Midas. "Whatever Midas promised you, you won't get it. Midas will kill you the second we get on his ship." Brendon shook his head and tugged on Patrick's tail. Patrick grunted and fell back against Brendon.

"You're wrong." Patrick shook his head.

"I'm not. I've seen this happen before. He'll kill you along with the rest of the crew. You can't trust him." The Clandestine shook once more as they docked. Patrick sighed. "You brought this on your self Brendon. I'm sorry." He whispered. Patrick locked eyes with Pete. "There's nothing you can do. They're boarding as we speak." Patrick's voice was dull and lifeless. His eyes were sad as they looked at Pete. "The most you can do is go with them peacefully. Don't fight back, maybe they'll let you live longer."

Pete moved to protest but was stopped by the screen coming to life. Pete sighed as he turned to face the red eyed Arcadian.

"Midas." Pete greeted shortly.

"Wentz. I see you still have my possession." Pete's eye twitched.

"He's not your-"

"What do you want Midas?" Patrick's quiet voice came through. He held his head high as he confronted Midas. Midas gave a sly smile.

"You know what I want pet." Patrick shivered at the name, but otherwise held his ground. "Come quietly and no one will get hurt." Patrick growled.

"You and I both know that that's not how you do things." Patrick tore himself from Brendon;s grip and stalked to the screen. "I will not go quietly with you. No matter how I go, you will kill these people. You won't, however, kill them if I am still on board." Midas stared at the Neko and smiled as members of his crew entered the bridge of the _Clandestine._

Patrick spun around to watch as they pointed their blasters at the crew. Pete walked to Patrick and took his hand.

"What do you want us to do?" Pete asked him quietly. Patrick looked at him with wide, scared eyes. He shook his head mutely.

"I don't know." Just then Midas walked through the circle of his men and stalked right up to Patrick. He pushed Pete aside, punching him when he tried to fight back. Patrick watched as Pete fell to the ground, unconscious.

Patrick locked eyes with Midas.

"What do you want little kitty? How about this. I let Wentz's crew go, but you and him both come with me on my ship. You can show Wentz how good of a pet you are to me." Patrick's nose flared and he spat at Midas. Midas chuckled and reached his hand out, grabbing Patrick's neck and squeezed. Patrick's air was immediately cut off. He grasped at Midas' hands as he was lifted up. "You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. I'll let the crew go but I'm taking the Captain as well. His father wants him. Who am I to keep a father from his son." Midas sneered, shoving Patrick to the ground. Patrick sucked in air as quickly as he could.

Midas gripped his hair and forced Patrick to look up at him.

"My crew have missed you. They cant wait to see you again." Patrick let out a small whimper as cuffs were placed on his wrists as well as a collar with a chain around his throat. Patrick let a few tears out as he clawed at the collar. Midas tsked. "All good pets need leashes kitty."

He watched as Pete was picked up and thrown over one of Midas' men's shoulder.

"You all have 5 minutes to get out of here after we release you from the docking bay. You take any longer? Your Captain here gets to watch as we blow your ship to pieces." Midas tugged on Patrick's chain, forcing the Neko up. Patrick shot a dirty glare at Brendon as they passed

"Wait!" Brendon yelled. Midas stopped and turned his blazing red eyes in the pilot. "You promised Mikey and I a reward." Midas gave a small smirk.

"Way already got his reward." Midas nodded to one of his men. They shot Brendon straight through the forehead. Patrick choked out a sob. "A pretty generous reward if I do say so my self."

"You killed both of them? Why?" Patrick asked calmly. "You didn't need to do that." Midas turned to Patrick who flinched as Midas backhanded him.

"You know why. Now let's go. I'm sure Wentz will have a lot of fun on our ship." Patrick locked eyes with Andy and Joe once more as he was pulled along by Midas.


	11. 11

Pete came into consciousness slowly. He gained hearing back first, then feeling back, then finally his sight. When he opened his eyes, he looked to see he was in a cell. He groaned at the notion and struggled to sit up. When he did, he noticed that he was alone in the cell. Patrick wasn't in there, and that worried Pete.

Patrick was terrified of the Arcadians, Pete couldn't imagine what was happening to him right now. Of course, that was when the door opened. It was Midas. Pete could tell. Plus, it was hard to forget the dude that decided to knock you out.

Midas stepped further into the cell, pulling on a chain from behind him. Pete watched as Patrick stumbled forward and onto his hands and knees. Pete took in his appearance.

His clothes were torn, blood seeped through, he had bruises all over his face. Pete's heart ached for the Neko. Midas sneered at Pete and released the chain from his hand. Instead, he pulled Patrick up by his hair. Patrick didn't fight back. Pete yelled at him in his mind to fight him and try to run.

"My little pet here insisted he see you. So, you two can stay here in this lovely place." Midas caressed Patrick's cheek and Patrick squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll be back to get you in a few hours. I've missed you pet. We have a lot to catch up on." Midas grasped Patrick's face and forced a kiss onto Patrick's lips. Pete watched as Patrick didn't even struggle. Midas let up and dropped Patrick to the floor, giving him a kick to the side before leaving the cell.

Pete rushed to Patrick quickly. He knelt down next to him and his heart broke. Patrick looked broken. He looked done with life. His eyes were duller than Pete had ever seen them, his face bloody and bruised, as well as his ear bleeding as well.

"Patrick, hey, can you hear me?" Patrick blinked and looked at Pete, letting a small smile grace his face.

"Of course I can Captain. I'm not deaf." Pete laughed in relief and helped Patrick sit up.

"What happened while I was out?" Patrick flinched and cast his eyes down.

"They um, they did some pretty bad things. None of them will happen to you though. Not unless you fight. Please don't fight Pete. I don't want you to get hurt. You're our only way out. Please. No matter what they do to me, don't try to fight them. They won't hurt you." Pete raised an eyebrow at Patrick.

"Our way out?" Patrick nodded. He stumbled to a standing position, nearly falling but was caught by Pete.

"The crew knows the plan. Trust me. Andy and Joe know what to do. We've talked about it." Pete gaped at the statement.

"You made a plan without me?" Patrick let out a small chuckle.

"Of course we did. We knew you would somehow fuck it up if we told you." Pete couldn't argue with that.

"Alright, well, what now?" Pete asked Patrick. Patrick sighed and gestured to the wall and Pete helped him walk over. They slid down the wall to seating positions.

"Now, we wait. Midas will be back soon to take me. Peter, I have something I have to ask of you."

"Anything. Anything I can do to help."

"I um, I don't do to well during these 'sessions'. It gets real bad. The things he does to me are unspeakable. Pete. I need you to keep me sane. Please. Snap me out of hallucinations. Stop me from screaming, stop me from crying. Don't let me claw at my eyes, don't let me claw at my ears. If I convulse, hold me down. If I speak nonsense, keep me grounded. Talk to me, but make sure the things you tell me make sense. That will bring me back. And most importantly, don't leave me. Please." Pete sat in silence for a moment.

"Alright. I won't leave you, Patrick. You can count that as a promise." Patrick cast his tired, dull eyes to Pete's slightly brighter eyes.

"How strong are your promises?" Pete opened his mouth to reply, but the door burst open.

Midas walked through the door.

"I know that wasn't a few hours kitten, but I've missed our sessions so much. Time to go." Patrick whimpered, but got up and followed Midas out the door, but not before casting Pete a small, sad smile.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left!

Pete sat in the cell, waiting patiently for Patrick to be brought back. He didn't know how much time had passed. He didn't want to think about it though. He didn't want to think about what was happening to Patrick at this moment in time, how long things have been happening to Patrick.

When Patrick talked to him, the first time the Arcadians made contact with the ship, Patrick told him he was forced to kill the captain of a crew he was captured with. Forced. Patrick was forced, he didn't have a choice.

Pete knew nothing about the Arcadians. Knowledge of them were scarce. He knew they were terrifying, but that was it. Just that they were terrifying. He didn't know how, just that they were. He had heard stories, but that was it, just stories. Nothing more. Anyone asked about them just said the same thing. It was kind of like....like...

It clicked.

Mind control. The Arcadians got into their heads. Made them forget what was happening, what had happened. Patrick didn't have a choice to kill that captain. Patrick was being controlled. Pete shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to imagine the terrible things Patrick went through under the control Patrick wouldn't be able to fight back. He wouldn't be able to call out for help. He couldn't do anything.

Pete couldn't do anything to stop them.

So, what was his crew going to do to save them? They can't beat the Arcadians. Their mind control would be too difficult to beat. Pete sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He would just have to trust them.

It wasn't long after that the door open and Patrick was thrown in. Pete rushed up and ran to Patrick as soon as the door closed. He fell to his knees next to Patrick and took in his appearance.

He looked haggard. His eyes were dull and lifeless. He was cold, really cold and his hair was wet.

"Patrick?" Pete asked quietly, trying to get a response. "Patrick can you hear me?" He hoped he would respond in the same manner as a few hours ago. He didn't. He just sat there in silence. He didn't move, didn't speak. Pete almost thought he wasn't breathing either. Patrick's breathing was shallow and hard to see.

Pete sat with him and waited. He didnt know what to expect, except for what Patrick told him. Hallucinating, screaming, clawing, convulsions. It pained him to think that this had happened to the Neko before.

Pete felt a twitch and looked at Patrick warily. His hand twitched again. Then, it grew into a tremor that quickly travelled down his arm, over his body. Patrick convulsed heavily and Pete managed to flip him on his back and hold him down.

Foam slipped through Patrick's lips and dripped down his chin. He made choking sounds and that's when Pete turned him back on his side and thumped his back, trying to expel the vomit and foam from Patrick's body.

Pete watched as it puddles by Patrick's head. Pete held back his own vomit and focused on helping Patrick. Pete wasnt sure how much time passed before Patrick's convulsions stopped. Patrick fell limp and his eyes looked around feverishly. Pete glanced at him and slowly turned him on his back once again.

"Patrick? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Patrick's eyelids fluttered. A small smile graced his face.

"Mama? Is that you? I've missed you. It's been so long." Pete grimaced and slapped Patrick's cheeks lightly.

"Patrick, dude, snap out of it."

"Mama. Mama why did you leave me? You promised you would never leave me." Patricks smile turned into a frown and tears fell from his face.

"Patrick snap out of it!" Pete apologized silently before slapping Patrick as hard as he could.

The tears stopped falling and Patrick looked at Pete. Confusion split acriss his face.

"Pete?" Tears sprung back out and Patrick broke down. Pete gathered him in his arms and held him close. Patrick sobbed in his ear.

"Hey, shhh, dont worry. Its over. Deep breaths Patrick. Breathe deep." Pete rubbed his back carefully. He took a closer look at the Neko. There were no wounds he could see. That didnt mean there werent any wounds though.

Pete knew there had to be mental ones. That scared him.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Patrick whispered into Pete's chest. "I'm so weak. I cant stop them. Nothing can stop them and I'm terrified. Pete, I dont wanna go back." Pete knew he had to help Patrick out, but the most he could do was remind him.

"Patrick you have to remember that you, Andy, and Joe made a plan. Everything will turn out alright. You just have to stay strong."

"I dont want to. I'm so sick of being strong. I just want to be the weak one for once."

"How about this? After we get out of here, you get to rest up. I will take care of you. I will watch over you and make sure nothing can harm you. I' sing away the pain, I'll hug away the sadness. I'll hold you when you weep. I will be there for you constantly. Just, just stay strong. In this moment you have to stay strong. No matter what they throw at you. No matter how hard they beat you, hurt you, scare you, just stay strong. Please. For me."

"Because, because Patrick, it hurts to see you like this. But I know that you can make it through this. And I will be with you every step of the way because I love you. I love you and you can never forget that. Always hold on to that. Please."


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter left and I will be updating it on Wednesday!

Pete held Patrick in his arms as Patrick cried and clawed at his eyes and ears. Pete held onto his hands tightly and wouldn't let go. This wasn't the first time Pete held Patrick like this. So much time had passed since the first time Pete told Patrick he loved him. So many 'sessions' had passed and each time, Patrick came back with a new mental scar.

Patrick fought in Pete's arms, trying to get his hands free from Pete's grasp.

"Please! Please make it stop!" He yelled, tears falling down his face. "I don't want to hear them anymore please! I need it to stop, let me stop it!" Pete didn't know what Patrick was hallucinating about this time. He didn't want to know either.

"Patrick, you need to calm down. Please, it's just us. Nothing else is in here. You're safe here, with me. Please Patrick." Pete spoke calming words in his ears. Patrick's quivering died down slowly. Tears still fell, but they were coming down slowly. Pete released his hands and brought Patrick closer to his chest. He rocked him gently and placed small kisses on his head. "You're gonna be fine."

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Patrick's voice was hoarse.

"You can do it. I promise. You just have to push through." Pete's head shot up as the door to the cell opened up. In came Midas. Patrick whimpered and pressed himself closer to Pete. Midas sneered at the two and snapped his fingers. Patrick went still. His eyes took on a glassy look. Pete held him tightly.

"Come here kitty." Patrick eased himself out of Pete's grasp. Pete grasped his hand at the last second and held tight.

"You can't take him."

"Of course I can." Patrick yanked his hand out of Pete's grip and continued his walk to Midas. Pete went to stand, but Midas snapped again and Pete went still. He stayed seated and was helpless and Patrick walked to Midas' embrace. "Now, the kitty and I are going to go have some fun. You just sit here, and be a good boy, got it?" Pete nodded numbly. Midas placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders. Patrick didn't even flinch, he was under Midas' control.

"Please don't hurt him." Midas laughed.

"I've already done that though. Why shouldn't I keep going? He's so much fun. His mind is already fragile. It was the moment I met him. I just helped in it's deterioration." Pete frowned.

"Patrick's mind isn't deteriorating." He ground out. Midas smiled.

"Isn't it? The hallucinations are only part of it. The nightmares, the phantom pains. He's going insane. You can't stop it. Now, Patrick and I will be back shortly. Have fun listening to the screams." Midas said, leading Patrick out of the cell.

Pete sat there, unable to move as he heard Patrick yelling out, screaming, crying. Pete let tears fall as he sat there and listened. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't save him.

He was helpless. He hated it.

The screams never let up. That was the worst part. It was probably an hour after Midas took Patrick, but Midas never stopped what he was doing. Pete had never heard Patrick's screams from the torture. Pete guessed this was his own personal torture. Sitting here, waiting, unable to do anything.

He didn't know how much time had passed before the door slid open. Pete's head was down and didn't even bother to look up.

"Why do you do that to him?" Silence was the answer. Until, of course, an answer came.

"Dude, I'm not sure what you're talking about-" screams cut the voice off. "Oh. Well, we don't?" Pete's head snapped up. He huffed out a sigh of relief. Standing in front of him was none other than Joe and Andy.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!!! In working on another story that if you follow me on Tumblr, you know what it is.

Pete let out a few tears as he saw his friends standing there in the open doorway. Patrick's screams still rang through the ship.

"You're here." Pete said, smiling lightly. Andy and Joe smiled back.

"Of course we are. Patrick planned everything out too, so, if we follow the plan, everything should go alright." Just then, the ship shook. Pete stumbled as he stood, barely catching himself on the wall.

"That's part of the plan, right?" Pete asked, slightly worried. Joe nodded.

"Don't worry, Patrick thought of everything. Even these." Joe pulled out two small, clear, circular sticky things. Pete honestly didn't even know what they were. He raised an eyebrow. "Patrick made them. They stop the Arcadians from using their mind powers." Pete nodded and allowed Joe to stick the tape like creations to his temples.

The ship felt quiet, like nothing could interfere with his thoughts.

"Pretty cool huh?" Andy asked, smiling widely. Pete smiled back and nodded.

"Now what?" Pete asked as another shockwave went through the ship.

"We have to wait until the signal." Signal? How would they see a signal from here? The three sat there waiting. Pete sat in silence, wondering what the signal could be, until the lighting flickered once, twice, three times. "Let's go." Pete looked to Andy and Joe who were taking their blasters out of their holsters. They tossed an extra one to Pete. "Let's go get Patrick." Pete nodded and followed his friends out of the cell and into the maze of corridors. Pete realized then that he couldn't hear Patrick's screams anymore.

"What do we do about Midas?" Pete asked in a whisper.

"Patrick planned for that. Don't worry. He knew Midas would leave him unattended because of how weak he would be after the torture. No one will be watching Patrick. As for Midas? We just have to do what we can. If that means killing him, then so be it." Joe said in a cold tone that shocked Pete. Joe cracked a smile. "Patrick told us that." Pete rolled his eyes. Of course Patrick would.

Pete followed behind Joe and Andy as they quickly and quietly made there way to Patrick. Pete guessed that the supreme beings were looking out for them, because they made it to Patrick without being stopped.

Pete's heart stopped when he looked at Patrick's still form on the chair. He was strapped down in  way that he wouldn't be able to move. Blood ran from his nose and ears. He was so very pale and so very still. Pete worried that he wasn't alive. He tried to push that thought down though, for Patrick's sake. Pete shakily walked to Patrick. His wrists were tied down, as well as his ankles and legs. A strap went across his chest and arms. There was another around his throat and head. There was no wiggle room.

Pete pushed his own claustrophobic feelings down and he moved to take the straps off of Patrick.

"We gotta move fast Pete. Midas could return at any moment." Pete nodded and worked faster. He finally got the last strap off when the lights of the ship went out.

"Was that part of the plan?" Pete asked quietly.

"Nope."

"Shit." Pete hurried to get Patrick off the chair and into his arms. Patrick groaned as he was moved but otherwise stayed unconscious. Pete thought that would be best. Pete ran a hand through Patricks fringe and grimaced as he looked over the faded cuts and bruises.

"We gotta go Pete." Andy informed him.

"How do we see where we're going?" Pete asked as he shuffled to Andy and Joe, being careful not to run into anything.

"Just stick close to us." Pete nodded, even though it would be hard for Andy and Joe to see his nod.

Pete walked as close to the two as he could without slamming into them.

"Do you know where we're going?" Pete asked into the dark corridor. Silence met him. He sighed. "I'll take that as a no?" More silence. "That's what I thought." They shuffled faster through the corridors until they came to what they could tell was the bridge. "Now what?"

"Now we wait." Andy whispers.

"For what?" Pete whispers back. Just then, the lights flickered back on.

"Hopefully for me." Pete swung around with Patrick still lying limply in his arms. Midas stood before them with a sneer on his face. Pete gulped and stepped back towards Andy and Joe. "I really hope you weren't planning on leaving with my pet." Pete looked at him and nodded lightly.

"That was exactly what we were going to do." Pete told him confidently. Midas frowned at him and shook his head.

"I don't think so." Midas snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Pete, Andy and Joe all gave him knowing smiles. Midas growled and tried again. Nothing again. "What's going on?" Pete shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, tempting fate. Pete's heart froze, however, when Patrick stirred lightly in his arms. Midas caught on and smiled widely, baring his teeth.

"I think he's waking up." Pete shook his head, willing Patrick to stay asleep, but knowing that would do nothing. Patrick stirred some more and Pete bit his lip. "Wakey wakey little kitty." Patrick's piercing blue eyes snapped open. He stared up at Pete with wide eyes, then started to whimper. "Don't do that pretty kitty. You'll be fine if you just," Midas snapped and Patrick went rigid, "come over here." Patrick fought against Pete's hold and Andy and Joe helped try to hold Patrick back from following the command. Midas pointed a finger at the middle of Patrick's forehead. Patrick screamed loudly and clasped his hands around his ears.

His eyes started to bleed along with his ears and nose. Patrick started to convulse heavily and Pete had no choice but to put him on the ground. The three placed him gently on the ground as Patrick shook. Andy and Joe went to stand in front of him and pointed their blasters at Midas. Midas shook his head and tsked.

"You kill me now, little 'Tricky's mind will shatter." Andy and Joe stood their ground, and waited until the ordeal was over. Midas couldn't keep that up forever and they knew it. So, they waited it out. Luckily, help came at just the right time.

"Put your hands up Midas." Midas froze and turned around. It was none other than the 'space police' as so many had decided to call the task force. They were not keen on the name, but they let it slide. Andy smiled at the blue haired lady standing in the front, blaster pointed straight at Midas' head.

"Halsey!" Pete's head shot up from where Patrick was convulsing and smiled. Halsey was one of the only members of the police that didn't care what Pete or his crew did. Halsey smiled at them and winked.

"Hey there boys. Long time no see." Midas growled and lowered his finger. Patrick's convulsions stopped and Pete let out a sigh of relief. But, Midas wouldn't go quietly, obviously. He yelled and shoved his hand forward, palm facing the direction of Patrick. Patrick shuddered, then went deathly still. Midas lowered his palm and smiled widely.

"If I can't have him, no one can." He collapsed as Halsey shot him through the head.

"I was getting sick of his villain talk." She then rushed over to Pete and kneeled down next to him and the Neko. "What did he do?" Pete shook his head numbly, looking over the still body.

"I don't know." Andy knelt down next to him and placed his head on Patrick's chest, then checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Andy said, brows furrowing. Pete sucked in a breath.

"Are you sure?" Andy nodded.

"We can bring him back Pete." Halsey said patiently. "Get him back to your ship and we can bring him back. You know that. We're so far advanced. We have the tools necessary to save him, but we have to hurry." Pete nodded and picked up Patrick's prone body. They rushed to the transport brought by Halsey's team. Pete placed Patrick's body on the table in their med bay and sat there.

He held Patrick's hand lightly. His head perked up as Andy and Joe rushed into the room.

"You're gonna have to let go of him for a second Pete." Joe whispered in his ear. "Andy can save him, but you gotta let go of him first." Pete nodded and released Patrick's hand. Joe helped him up and walked him out of the med bay.

"You think it'll work?" Joe nodded.

"Oh yeah. His race may be dead and all medical procedures that work for them may be lost, but c'mon. Andy's the best damn medic ever. He can save the cat." Pete nodded, his faith in Andy rising.

Pete didn't know how long the two sat out there before Andy came out with a smile on his face.

"He's alive. He's really weak, probably will be for a while, but he's alive. He's resting right now, but we're gonna get him on our ship and somewhere comfortable so he can rest. Don't worry Pete, everything's going to be fine." Pete smiled at Andy's words, and helped take Patrick to his room. Or, should we say, Pete's room. Pete didn't want the Neko out of his sight whilst he healed.

Patrick laid in the bed, in some comfortable pajamas that Pete may or may not have stolen. He smiled down at the Neko and waited for him to wake up. It was a long wait, but it was worth it. Pete watched as Patrick's eyes fluttered open. His forehead creased in confusion and he looked around before his gaze settled on Pete.

He smiled tiredly at the Captain, and Pete smiled back.

"Morning sunshine." Patrick chuckled lightly and gave a soft smile. "You're gonna be pretty weak for a while. You went through a lot, and coming back from the dead is included in that statement." Patrick's eyes widened.

"I-what?" Patrick's voice was hoarse, sure, but it was the most beautiful thing Pete had ever heard. He got Patrick a glass of what he hoped was water and helped Patrick drink it.

"Came back from the dead. Also, I think you'll be happy to know that your tormentor, or one of them at least, is dead." Patrick smiled lightly. "Now, all that's left to do is for you to rest. Rest up, take it easy and we'll see what happens next."

"Hopefully a grand adventure." Patrick said, whispering lightly, his eyelids falling shut. Pete smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a sequel??


	15. Authors Note!

I am happy to say that the sequel is happening!!!!!!!!! Woohoo!!!!!!!!

Honestly, thank you all who commentef and gave this kudos. It really means a lot. This was my favorite thing to write I loved it so much and I'm happy you all wanted a sequel, or at least, the ones that commented did haha.

Alright, the sequel is called Aware of the Stars and the first chapter should be up as soon as I wake up tomorrow.

In other words. Everyone who has been affected, or are in the line of fire for the hurricanes happening, my prayers are with you all. Stay safe. Love you all.

"Be clearly **aware of the stars** and **infinity on high**. Then life seems enchanted after all."~Vincent Van Gogh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment. Comments really are what keep authors going. They let us know people actually read the stories so we dont get discouraged and do what I do like every week which is discontinue things.
> 
> Hit me up if you wanna chat. I'm @im-back-with-the-madness on tumblr


End file.
